Cherry Blossoms
by vade
Summary: it's all about a not so typical relationship of a girl and a boy the two of them are married one week after they become freinds! just rad it to see


Cherry Blossoms 

It all begun in the season where flowers bloom, the leaves is sprouting again from the braches of tallest to smallest tree I'm Misha Sakurabashi I'm a freshmen of Lillian mountain high school and I'm 13 yrs. old the uniform for girls in Lillian mountain school is sailor type uniform the length of the skirt is about 4-5 inches above the knee and for boys white polo with black slacks

(Lillian mountain high school)

Sakuno: Misha

Misha: what is it?

Sakuno: do you have a personal fairy yet?

Misha: no I don't have

Sakuno: why?

Misha: because its too expensive and I don't have enough money to buy and besides I'll concentrate on my studies first

Sakuno: well ok if that's what you want

Sakuno was my friend since we are kindergarten she had a long brown hair a ruby red eyes and a porcelain white skin

Millena: oh… poor you it's too late for you to buy a personal fairy because it's almost out of stock oh… I forgot you are poor isn't it?

Sakuno: Millena stop that!

Millena: oh… your best friend is defending you how thoughtful of you

Misha: Millena please leave us alone?

Millena: ok see you later poor girl

Millena left she is always bugging me she's kind a like a villain in a movie to me and she is god dam rich so that's why she is acting like that I cant blame her she's a spoiled brat

Sakuno: Misha?

Misha: (sniff)

Sakuno: just don't mind her ok?

Misha: ok

Then suddenly a boy offered his handkerchief to me he has a short blonde hair an azure eyes and a porcelain white skin and his name was…

Misha: thank you umm… by the way I'm Misha Sakurabashi what's yours?

Ryu: I'm Ryu Harcourt

Misha: nice to meet you Ryu and this my best friend Sakuno Ryusaki

Sakuno: nice to meet you Ryu

Ryu: nice to meet you too Sakuno

Misha: you're new here right?

Ryu: yes umm… this is class 2-1 isn't it?

Misha: yes

Ryu: does someone is sitting on the chair right next to you?

Misha: no one is sitting there

Ryu: can I sit right next to you?

Misha: sure why not

Ryu sits on the chair right next to me

Ryu: umm… Misha

Misha: yes

Ryu: why that girl treats you like that?

Misha: you mean Millena?

Ryu: yes

Misha: it's because…

Ryu: well it's ok with me if you don't want to talk about it but you know being not rich is not such a bad thing

Misha: what do you mean?

Ryu: being rich or being poor are the same

Millena: no it's not

Ryu: does your parent didn't teach you to talk to someone who is talking to another person and not to you?

Millena: WHAT! Do you know who am I?

Ryu: Millena Forecourt the only daughter of Aldrich Forecourt the CEO of one of the richest company in the world

Millena: how did you?

Ryu: when Misha tell me you name I know that was you the spoiled brat daughter of that no good money minded pig Aldrich Forecourt

Millena: how dare you to speak that words to my father who

Do you think you are?

Ryu: I'm Ryu Harcourt

Millena: the heir of the richest family in the world!

Misha: …

Ryu: now if you'll just excuse us would you mind to leave on our front so we can continue to talk?

Millena left with a disappointed face

Ryu: Misha not all aristocrats are bad there are still some who is down to earth and I'm one of them

Misha: really?

Ryu: yes friends?

Misha: ok friends what about you Sakuno?

Sakuno: sure friends

3:00 p.m. dismissal time Ryu was rushing to go home well I guess that's the way he has to be because he is the heir of the richest family in the world but before he left he took my hand and kissed it

Ryu: mother

Ruri: yes my dear?

Ryu: I found the one who I like to spend my whole life

Ruri: I'm glad for you my dear

Ryu: mother what should I do to make her my fiancée?

Ruri: first you must get her trust

Ryu: I'm done with it mother

Ruri: then get her heart

Ryu: you mean I must…

Ruri: yes my dear, and what does she looks like?

Ryu: she has a long cherry blossom pink hair a light violet eyes and a snow white skin and she is a refined girl

Ruri: really my dear?

Ryu: yes mother

Pepper: Ryu!

Ryu: Pepper

Pepper: how's your day Ryu?

Ryu: you know what Pepper I found the one who I'll share my life with

Pepper: I'm happy for you Ryu

Pepper was my personal fairy all personal fairies are only 5 inches tall (they can play one specific instrument) she has a dark violet hair a crimson red eyes and a porcelain white skin and she like's to wear her green long sleeved dress and she can play a harp

Ryu: Pepper

Pepper: what is it?

Ryu: where's Salt?

Pepper: wait a sec. I'll call him SALT!

Salt: coming

Salt was also my personal fairy and he is Pepper's boyfriend he has a short brown hair an azure eyes and a porcelain white skin and he can play the harmonica

Pepper: where have you been?

Salt: I was fall a sleep sorry

Ryu: Pepper is it ok with you if I take Salt away from you?

Pepper: (sniff) why?

Ryu: I'm going to give him to the one I'm talking about lately

Pepper: we will meet again right?

Ryu: yes

Pepper: is it ok with you Salt?

Salt: if that's Ryu wants it's fine with me

Pepper: ok its fine with me also (sniff)

(Next morning) (Lillian mountain high school)

Misha: I still don't get it why he kissed my hand?

Sakuno: really he kissed your hand!

Misha: yes do you know what it means Sakuno?

Sakuno: if a aristocrat guy kissed the hand of a girl it means he like you

Misha: (blushing) really!

Sakuno: yes, tell me now do you like him?

Misha: (blushing) wha… it's too early for that

Sakuno: is that so?

Misha: (blushing) yes and besides we do not know much about each other

Sakuno: oh really and why are you blushing?

Misha: (blushing) am not!

Sakuno: yes you are, oh… here he comes

Ryu: good morning Misha, Sakuno

Sakuno: good morning also

Misha: (blushing) goo… good… good morning also Ryu

Ryu: is there something wrong Misha?

Misha: oh… nothing

Ryu: oh yes can you come with me to the rooftop at recess?

Misha: sure

Ryu: thanks

Suddenly Sakuno whisper me something

Sakuno: (whispering) Misha don't do something funny at the rooftop

Misha: what are you talking about!

Sakuno: you know what I mean

It's recess time Ryu and I went to the rooftop of our school and when we arrive at the rooftop we are the only person at the rooftop

Misha: umm… Ryu

Ryu: what is it?

Misha: what are we going to do here? If you are planning to… please don't because…

Ryu: (giggle) don't worry I wont do something bad to you

Misha: (sigh) I thought that you are going to do something to me

Ryu: I just want to give you something

Misha: what is it?

Ryu: Salt

Salt: what is it?

Misha: wow he's cute

Salt: thanks

Ryu: do you like him?

Misha: yes is he your personal fairy Ryu?

Ryu: yes and he's all yours now

Misha: what…but… he's your friend, your companion

Ryu: don't mind it

Misha: but…

Ryu: just take good care of him ok?

Misha: (blushing) thanks don't worry I'll take good care of him

Salt: hey Ryu your right she's beautiful

Ryu: (blushing) Salt!

Salt: Misha you know what he's talking about you the whole night last night

Ryu: (blushing) am not!

Salt: yes you are

Misha: (blushing) really?

Salt: yes

Ryu: Salt if you don't stop I'll tell Pepper what you've been up to lately

Salt: it's different!

Misha: who's Pepper?

Ryu: she's my favorite personal fairy and also his girlfriend

Misha: really?

Ryu: yes

Misha: Ryu

Ryu: what is it?

Misha: umm… why did you kissed my hand yesterday?

Ryu moved closer to me

Ryu: its because…do you really want to know?

Misha: yes

Ryu: its because…

Ryu grabbed both of my hand

Misha: (blushing) Ryu

Ryu: (blushing) it's because I like you Misha

Misha: but I'm not an aristocrat

Ryu: I don't care if you are and aristocrat or not the only thing is I like you

Misha: (blushing) isn't too early for that?

Ryu: what do you mean?

Misha: well I don't know much about each other yet

Ryu: if that bother's you come to my place after our class

Misha: but…

Ryu: but what Misha?

Misha: …

Ryu: I know you don't like me isn't it? (Sniff)

Misha: (blushing) no I like you but that doesn't mean that I love you

Ryu: (blushing) do you like me?

Misha: (blushing) yes

Ryu: (blushing) that's enough

Misha: (blushing) what do you mean?

Ryu: (blushing) Those words are enough for me to know that I'm special to you because you are special to me

Misha: (blushing) am I?

Ryu: (blushing) yes

While we are talking we didn't know that Millena was watching us from the door of the rooftop

Ryu: well it's about time shall we go?

Misha: ok

Salt: hey what about me?

Ryu: you go home first then tell mother I'll bring Misha to our house ok?

Salt: ok

Salt left the both of us while we are walking on the corridor

Principal: Ryu

Ryu: what is it Mr. Principal?

Principal: can I talk to you for a minute?

Ryu: ok, Misha you go ahead I'll just have to talk with our principal

Misha: ok

I left Ryu and I continue to walk till I reach the door of our classroom when I opened it…

Millena: very nice Misha

Misha: what do you mean Millena?

Millena: you seduced Ryu didn't you?

Misha: why should I do that?

Millena: because he choose you

Misha: what do you mean?

Millena: that Ryu proposed to you

Misha: what he didn't propose to me

Millena: yeah sure I've heard it all from the rooftop

Misha: you were there?

Millena: yes I followed the two of you and I heard that he like you

Misha: but he didn't said that he loved me

Millena: as an aristocrat those words means the same

Misha: you mean!

Millena: yes that he love you, an aristocrat will never ever choose a poor girl like you!

Misha: …

Millena: you seduced him!

Ryu: Millena stop it!

Millena: Ryu tell the class the whole truth she is seducing you isn't she?

Ryu: no she never seduced me I like her because of what she is and not what she has

Millena: what!

Ryu: are you all right Misha?

Misha: yes

Ryu: don't you even try to harm Misha or you will regret it forever

Millena left the room Ryu and I went to our sits

Sakuno: Ryu did you really proposed to Misha?

Ryoma: yeah Ryu is it true?

Ryoma was the boyfriend of Sakuno he has a dark electric green hair and emerald green eyes and a porcelain white skin

Ryu: yes it's true

Sakuno: how did it go?

Misha: Sakuno…

Ryu: well its between me and Misha right Misha?

Misha: yes

That afternoon Ryu comes with me to our house

Misha: I'm home

Hikari: how's your day?

Misha: it's ok same as always

Hikari was my mother she has also a cherry blossom pink hair, a ruby red eyes and a porcelain white skin

Hikari: oh… who is he?

Ryu: Ryu madam Ryu Harcourt

Hikari: Harcourt… where did I hear that name hmm…?

Misha: mom

Hikari: wait a sec. Are you the heir of the one of the richest family in the earth!

Ryu: yes madam

Hikari: oh… sir what brings you to our little home?

Ryu: madam calm down and please don't call me that way just call me by my name ok

Hikari: ok I'm just startled

Ryu: Misha you should tell your mother

Misha: ok mother Ryu wants to take us to their house

Hikari: really but on what reason?

Ryu: well it's because of your daughter

Hikari: Ryu if Misha did something wrong to you please don't punish her she's the only one I have and if something happen bad to her I…

Ryu: don't worry I wont I just want you to meet my mother

Hikari: but why?

Misha: yeah Ryu why?

Ryu: you'll just know when we are there ok pack you things

Misha: ok

After we pack our things we went to Ryu's house or should I say mansion inside that mansion we saw many paintings the expensive ones vases and may more the maid show us our room my room was right next to Ryu's room and after that at dinner we met the mother of Ryu she is so lovely she looks like practically his sister

Ruri: so Ryu this is Misha

Ryu: yes mother

Ruri: nice to meet you Misha

Ruri: nice…nice… to… to… nice to meet you to madam

Ruri: don't be afraid I wont eat you just relax ok?

Misha: yes madam

Ruri: Ryu

Ryu: yes mother

Ruri: where are they?

Ryu: who mother?

Ruri: the two of them

Ryu: oh yeah where they are wait a sec. Mother I'll call them PEPPER, SALT

Pepper: coming

Salt: wait for me

Pepper: hi Ryu how's your day?

Ryu: its ok

Salt: how about you Misha?

Misha: its ok also thanks Salt

After we ate Ryu asked me to walk in the garden in their garden there is a small lake while we are walking under the glimpse of the moon we stop and we sit at the bench

Ryu: Misha

Misha: yes?

Ryu: the moon it's beautiful isn't it?

Misha: yeah you're right

Ryu: like you

Misha: (blushing) wha… what, I am not that beautiful

Ryu: yes you are

Misha: (blushing) am I?

Ryu: yes don't you believe me?

Misha: I believe you but…

Ryu: you know why I brought you and your mother here?

Misha: I don't know

Ryu: it's because about what I've said to you when we are in the rooftop

Misha: is it about your feelings for me?

Ryu: yes my mother said that once that I've found the one that I will share my life with I should bring her here to meet her

Misha: (blushing) you mean…

Ryu: yes Misha you are the one that I like to share my life with

Misha: (blushing) but why? I mean why me?

Ryu: because you have the characteristics of a woman or a girl that I like

Misha: (blushing) what is it then?

Ryu: it's because you are a refined person Misha

Misha: (blushing) really?

Ryu: yes and you know what you look much more lovelier when you are blushing

Misha: (blushing) I am not

Ryu: yes you are but…

Misha: but what Ryu?

Ryu: I don't know if we can do it

Misha: what do you mean?

Ryu: to be married at such a young age

Misha: what!

Ryu: in the way of aristocrats when you've found the one that you'll share your life with you will be married as soon as possible

Misha: but we don't know much about each other yet

Ryu: that's why I brought you here so that you can know me better

Misha: you know Ryu there are things that shouldn't be rushed like getting married

Ryu: I know but that's the tradition of our family that's the way and has to be if I didn't my mother will suffer and not me

Misha: why?

Ryu: because as a mother she must guide me so I will obey all of our traditions if I didn't they will punish her or worst torture her and as much as possible I don't want it to happen can you imagine what my mother looked liked after she received punishment her lovely face will be there no more and its all because of me but I'm not forcing you to marry me I'm just telling you about our traditions

Misha: Ryu can you give me enough time to make my decisions?

Ryu: ok but how long will it take?

Misha: I don't know but I will assure it to you I'll make it ASAP promise

Ryu: very well then umm… Misha

Misha: yes?

Ryu: (blushing) can you promise me something?

Misha: sure what is it?

Ryu: (blushing) that you will be there for me when I needed you

Misha: promise

Ryu: thanks

After we talk I didn't noticed that my head was on Ryu's shoulder and his hand was on my shoulder I noticed it when we are walking back in to the mansion the next morning as usual we went to our school same as always

Sakuno: Ryu why are you look so worried?

Ryu: oh… it's nothing

Misha: come on now tell us

Ryu: well the time I have left is two months for me to make that decision

Sakuno: what do you mean?

Ryu: well it's maybe out of your business that problem was a family problem hope that you understand Sakuno

Sakuno: well if that's a family problem we cannot do anything about it right Misha, Misha you look like you are thinking something deep?

Misha: I have to make my decision fast or his mother will be punished I admit it to my self that I like him and I don't want to see a very lovely lady to be punished

Sakuno: hey! Misha

Misha: wha…wha…what?

Sakuno: are you hiding something from me?

Misha: just don't mind me Sakuno

Sakuno: really is that so?

Misha: yes umm… Ryu the answer to your problem will come tomorrow

Ryu: you mean…!

I nod at him while I was smiling that night at my bedroom while I was lying on my bed

Misha: ok I will accept his proposal to me I will marry him I don't know and I don't care if my decision was right or wrong the important thing is I love him

The next morning while we are taking our recess

Misha: Ryu

Ryu: yes?

Misha: (blushing) I…I have a solution to your problem

Sakuno: really?

Misha: yes Sakuno I have a solution to Ryu's problem

Ryu: what is it then?

Misha: I agree Ryu I don't care if my decision is right or wrong the only matter to me is that I realized last night that I…

Sakuno: that you?

Misha: (blushing) that I love you Ryu

Ryu: and I love you to Misha umm… Misha can you be my wife?

Misha: (blushing) of course I will

Sakuno couldn't believe on what she heard she couldn't even move because she is shocked on what happens in front of her

Ryu: are you sure about your decision?

Misha: yes

Ryu: but you've said last night that you don't know much about me

Misha: (sniff) looks like that you didn't like my decision

Ryu: no it's not that I like your decision a lot promise all I want is I want to know why?

Misha: why I made my decision so fast?

Ryu: yes

Misha: I don't know maybe my conscience

Ryu: huh?

Misha: because if I didn't marry you within two months your very lovely and kind mother will be punished and my conscience will bother me if I refuse your proposal

Ryu: is that so?

Misha: and besides from the day that you've gave me your handkerchief and on the day that you guard me from the accusation of Millena that I'm seducing you from that point I started to like you and from last night I realized that I love you well… not that intense but we will make it up

Ryu: ok huh Sakuno what happen to you? Sakuno!

Sakuno: wha… what oh… I just couldn't believe that this is happening yesterday I only knew that the three of us are only friends and then suddenly next thing I knew the two of you are engaged to each other don't tell me about a week or two the two of you are going to be married?

Ryu: well… Sakuno your right

Sakuno: what!

(Meanwhile)

Millena: I will seduce him!

Clair: what do you mean?

Millena: Ryu I will make sure that he will be mine and not into that poor girl

Clair: how can you be sure about that?

Millena: what do you mean?

Clair: what I mean is when they are together they are so sweet to each other

Millena: he will be mine I'm sure of it

Clair: oh… brother

Millena: he will be mine the aristocrats don't want their heir to marry a poor girl they choose a rich girl like me and not that poor girl

Hikari: umm… excuse me

Clair: can I help you ma'am

Hikari: do you know where is class 2-1?

Clair: oh that' our class ma'am

Hikari: really can you show me where it is?

Clair: sure ma'am

Clair assist my mother on where our class is

Hikari: Misha

Misha: yes mom?

Hikari: this is your last day here in school

Misha: you mean…

Hikari: yes Misha I lost my job they fired me and because of that I cant afford to pay for your tuition fees any more

Millena: farewell poor girl

Misha: …

Hikari: I'm sorry Misha

Misha: (sniff) don't say sorry mom it's not your fault

Ryu: madam Hikari

Hikari: what is it Ryu?

Ryu: my family will pay for the tuition fees of Misha till we graduate

Hikari: are you sure?

Ryu: yes

Millena: why are doing this to her?

Hikari: she's right Ryu why?

Ryu: do you want to know why?

Hikari: yes

Ryu: Misha shall we tell them?

Misha: they will know it anyways

Hikari: what do you men Misha?

Ryu: I'm doing this it's because Misha is my fiancée

All of our classmates and my mother except Sakuno were shocked on what they've heard

Millena: what! What are talking about? That can't be true the two of you are getting married!

Ryu: yes and if madam Hikari agrees the two of us will be married within two months

Misha: mom do you agree?

Hikari: … talk to me later Misha, Ryu at our home

Misha: ok mom

That afternoon at our house

Hikari: I'm sorry Ryu but I don't agree on what you've said earlier

Ryu: but…

Hikari: I know that you love her but getting married in such a young age I don't think that the two of you can handle it

Ryu: I know but…

Misha: mom please

Hikari: no Misha!

Misha: but…

Hikari: no buts Misha that's final

Ryu: (sniff) …

Misha: (sniff) Ryu I will still marry you even my mom doesn't agree

Ryu: what!

I whispered to Ryu that…

Misha: she is only giving us a test

Ryu: really?

Misha: yes

Ryu: Misha we will get married within two months I wont let anyone to stop us from getting married over my dead body

Hikari: Ryu!

Ryu: yes madam?

Hikari: do you really love my daughter?

Ryu: yes I really love her

Hikari: looks like I cant do anything about this very well then I give to the both of you my blessing live a happy life as couples ok?

Misha: yes mom

Ryu: thank you madam

Hikari: please call me mom

Ryu: very well then thank you mom

Misha: Ryu why don't you stay for a while

Ryu: ok but why?

Misha: because my mom and I are going to prepare dinner and since that you are here you will eat with us at dinner ok?

Ryu: very well then

After we ate dinner

Ryu: Misha what time is it?

Misha: let me see hey it's way past nine

Hikari: its late Ryu spend the night here it dangerous for you to travel

Ryu: ok mom

Hikari: Misha you will sleep with him in your room and don't do anything ok?

Misha: (blushing) mom!

Hikari: (giggle) ok go to bed now

That night Ryu and I sleep together on my bed he embraces me the whole the night next morning Ryu and I went to school together

Misha: hi Sakuno

Sakuno: good morning Misha, Ryu

Ryu: good morning also Sakuno

Sakuno: tell me does something happen between on the both of you last night?

Misha: (blushing) what! What are you talking about?

Sakuno: I called at your house last night and your mom tells me that the two of you are sleeping and there are only two rooms in your house your moms sleep on the other room and you are sleeping in the other room with Ryu last night isn't it?

Misha: well yes but nothing happens between me and Ryu last night

Sakuno: is that so?

Misha: it's the truth

Sakuno: ok fine I believe what you've said but if something ever happens between the two of you tell me ok?

Misha: Sakuno it's a personal thing

Sakuno: ok, ok fine say when is the wedding?

Ryu: next month on its 24th day

Sakuno: next month? Hey it's December 24 isn't it?

Ryu: yes and it's also when my mother was born

Sakuno: you mean it's also your mother's birthday?

Ryu: yes

Misha: what is the time of our wedding?

Ryu: ten in the evening

Sakuno: isn't it that kind of relationship don't last?

Misha: what do you mean Sakuno?

Sakuno: the relationship of the two of you first we became friends the three of us then the next thing I know the two of you are engaged isn't it too early for that?

Misha: I guess so

Sakuno: I have only one question for the two of you and I want nothing but a straight clear answer to you really love each other?

Misha: well…

Ryu: …

Sakuno: come on what is your answer

Misha: as I have said before I love Ryu but not that intense it's just like A… umm…

Sakuno: love for a friend?

Misha: kind a

Sakuno: how about you Ryu?

Ryu: I also love Misha

Sakuno: tell me what aspect on Misha that mostly attract to you her lovely face, her eyes, her lips, her hips, or maybe her body?

Ryu: in fact all of them

Meanwhile on Ryu's house

Hikari: Ruri

Ruri: what is it Hikari?

Hikari: umm…

Ruri: is it about Ryu and Misha?

Hikari: yes isn't it too early for them to get married?

Ruri: I know but I can't break the family tradition you know I was three years younger on Misha when I was married

Hikari: if Misha was 13… you mean you were only ten!

Ruri: yes and my husband was two years older than me

Hikari: but you are not…

Ruri: I know on that age my body is only beginning to develop but what I can do he picked me so I have to marry him

Hikari: what kind of tradition is that? Forcing your sibling to get married at a young age

Ruri: I know it was wrong in the eyes of man and in the eyes of God but tradition is tradition that's the way and has to be

Hikari: …

Ruri: Hikari are you against to the wedding of our siblings?

Hikari: no not at all but…

Ruri: same as my mother said to my husbands mother that she is against this tradition but what she can do my husbands family are very influential so we cannot do anything but to obey

Hikari: umm… Ruri

Ruri: yes?

Hikari: where is your husband?

Ruri: he died when I was laboring in the hospital, I don't know what happen to him but the servants told me when I get out the hospital they told me that he died in a plane crash and his body was… was… (Sniff)

Hikari: it's ok don't tell me about that if it bring your pain

Ruri: ok, and you where are your husband?

Hikari: he left me when I was pregnant

Ruri: you mean that he has a second family?

Hikari: yes and he always priorities them than us that gives a major problem to us then one day he left without a trace

Ruri: when our siblings were married and he returned what would you do?

Hikari: I wont accept him in the family because for sure why he returned because he wants to be part of your family you know what I mean

Ruri: what is his name then?

Hikari: Jiru Sakurabashi

Ruri: very well then I will tell the guards if anyone named Jiru Sakurabashi were saying that he is the father of Misha I will tell them to not to let him enter or worst throw him away from the parameter

Hikari: ok

Ruri: Hikari wont you join me for a cup of tea?

Hikari: ok

That afternoon we went to our wedding planner

Yuki: ok it's all set except for one thing

Ryu: what is it?

Yuki: Misha don't have a maid of honor

Misha: oh yes I forgot but whom should I choose?

Yuki: the maid of honor mostly the best friend of the bride like the best man of the groom

Misha: ok Sakuno Ryusaki she will be my maid of honor

Yuki: very well then I'll put her in the list ok everything is set see you in the weeding day

Misha: ok thanks

Then next morning

Misha: Sakuno

Sakuno: what is it Misha?

Misha: you will be my maid of honor

Sakuno: really!

Misha: yes

Sakuno: thanks Misha I should start getting my gown then

Misha: come with me this after noon I have something for you

Sakuno: a present

Misha: kind a

Sakuno: thanks, umm… why did you picked me as your maid of honor?

Misha: because you are my best friend

Sakuno: thanks Misha

That afternoon Sakuno and I went to Ryu's house and I gave her gown as a present she were really happy and at last the day that we are waiting for our wedding day but…

Sakuno: where is he?

Misha: Ryu

Ryu: oh my God I will be late!

Thug: hold it right there

Ryu: what the

Thug: if you want to pass by you will have to pay first

Ryu: I don't remember that this road had a tool gate

Thug: well it has it now pay or regret that you don't pay

Ryu: I wont pay you guys

The thug attacked Ryu with a punch but luckily he evaded it and he counter attacked it they fight each other till the one of them give up

Thug: I give up

Ryu: great now I'm late thanks to you!

Ryu ran as fast as he can towards their house

Maid: young master what happen to you

Ryu: we don't have time for that quick prepare my tuxedo will I take a bath

Misha: yes sir

Sakuno: he's late maybe something bad happened to him

Misha: don't speak that way Sakuno you're getting me nervous

Ruri: Ryu where are you

While Ryu was on the car

Driver: sir its traffic looks like that container van flipped over and it would take time to remove it we won't make it on time

Ryu: please do something were behind schedule

Driver: very well then hold on to something young master

Our driver used the side walk so we could pass the traffic but

Driver: this is how far we can go sir I'm sorry

Ryu: that's ok you did your best the church was not far from here I'll run for it if your manage to get out this traffic proceed to the church

Driver: yes sir

Ryu runs from where he is to the church and the distance from the church from where is, is 3 km.

Ruri: maybe I should tell my servants to find him

Servant: madam the young master has arrived

Misha: where is he?

Servant: the young master was on the door young miss

Sakuno: where do you think you are going? The bride must stay here oh here he comes

And the ceremony begins and at last the exchange of vows

Priest: do you Ryu Harcourt accept Misha Sakurabashi to be your wife from sickness and in health, for better and for worst till death to you part?

Ryu: I do father

Priest: do you Misha Sakurabashi accept Ryu Harcourt to be your husband from sickness and in health, for better and for worst till death to you part?

Misha: I do father

Priest: by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride

Ryu kissed me in my lips for the very first time in my whole life they said that your first kiss were the sweetest and I agree to them the next morning

Girl: Sakuno

Sakuno: oh Rei what is it?

Rei: did you here what happen to Millena?

Sakuno: no what happen to her?

Rei: they say that she will still continue to seduce Ryu no matter what

Sakuno: I'm not bothered to that matter

Rei: why?

Sakuno: because Ryu and Misha were married now and they are on their honeymoon I'm sure next week when they returned Misha is pregnant

Rei: really!

Sakuno: yes and their personal fairies were married also on the same time

(Meanwhile)

Ryu: Misha

Misha: what is it my dear?

Ryu: umm… please don't call me that way I'm not used to it you know

Misha: don't worry you will get used to it

Ryu: ok you win you can call me that way from now on

Misha: umm… why did you call me?

Ryu: oh…yes I almost forgot I just want to ask you if…

Misha: if I'm all right from what happened last night?

Ryu: yes

Misha: don't worry I'm ok I'm just startled that's all

Ryu: thank heavens I thought that you are hurt from what happen last night

Misha: I'm hurt you know

Ryu: I'm sorry

Misha: no its ok that's just the first time maybe next time it won't hurt a lot

Ryu embraces me from behind after one week

Misha: hi Sakuno

Sakuno: hi Misha, Hi Ryu

Ryu: hi

Sakuno: so how was it?

Ryu: it's ok

Sakuno: did you have fun?

Misha: yes

Sakuno: really

Misha: Ryu I kind a feeling dizzy

Ryu: are you all right?

Sakuno: Ryu you'd better took Misha to the clinic

Ryu: ok

Ryu carry me in his arms to the clinic and when we arrived at the clinic the doctor check me up

Ryu: how is she doctor?

Nanako: she's sleeping

Ryu: is she all right?

Nanako: yes she's fine but…

Ryu: but what doctor?

Nanako: she's…

Ryu: please doctor tell me

Nanako: relax she's pregnant

Ryu: what!

Nanako: you've heard what I've said she's pregnant for about one week now

Ryu: really doctor!

Nanako: yes but in that age she will be having a hard time laboring and during the nine months period of a baby to develop

Ryu: it's my fault we should use contraceptives in the first place

Nanako: you mean you are the father of the child in Misha's womb?

Ryu: yes doctor

Nanako: (sigh) youth these days they want to experience practically all most all kinds of stuffs ok Ryu you should tell about this to your parents specially to the parents of Misha

Ryu: ok doctor umm… since she's pregnant does it mean that she cant participate in our P.E. class?

Nanako: practically yes but for now she can

Ryu: umm… doctor can you issue a medical certificate to Misha saying that she's pregnant and she cannot participate in our P.E. class?

Nanako: sure

Ryu: thanks doctor

Nanako: ok wait here while I make her medical certificate

Ryu: yes doctor

Doctor Nanako went to her office to make a medical certificate

Misha: argh…

Ryu: Misha

Misha: huh where am I?

Ryu: you're in the clinic you fainted while we are on the way just stay on the bed

Misha: ok umm… did the doctor found something wrong to my body?

Ryu: no Misha she didn't find anything except for one thing

Misha: what is it?

Ryu: that you are pregnant Misha the two of us we are becoming parents

Misha: really!

Ryu: yes

Misha: I can't believe it I will become a mother now

Ryu: actually future because the baby was in you womb developing to became a human being

Misha: I'm happy how about you Ryu?

Ryu: I'm happy too oh yes I almost forgot you cant join us in our P.E. class

Misha: why?

Ryu: because its dangerous for you to be involved in too much physical activities

Misha: is that so? Very well then

Nanako: Ryu here it is

Ryu: thank you doctor Nanako

Misha: what is it dear?

Ryu: it's a medical certificate proving that you are pregnant and you can't join us in our P.E class

Misha: is that so

Ryu: yes

Misha: dear I want to celebrate this tonight is that ok with you?

Ryu: sure

Nanako: umm… Misha, Ryu can I ask the two of you a question?

Misha: what is it doc.?

Nanako: does the two of you have a relationship?

Misha: yes doctor Ryu was my husband

Nanako: really!

Ryu: yes doctor it's true

Nanako: oh by the way congratulations to the two of you and best wishes also

Ryu: thanks doctor ok I should go back to class you wait here ok Misha?

Misha: yes dear

Ryu went to our class room and I stayed at the clinic and at recess time I went our to eat with my husband and with my best friend

Misha: Sakuno

Sakuno: what is it?

Misha: (blushing) I, I have a good news for you

Sakuno: what is it Misha?

Misha: (blushing) that I'm…

Millena: that Ryu dumped you isn't it? Poor you

Misha: (blushing) that I'm pregnant Sakuno

Sakuno: really!

Millena: you're pregnant! No wonder maybe you used your body to gain some money!

Sakuno: Misha is not the type to do that

Millena: give me a break

Sakuno: I'm telling you she's not the type that would do that!

Ryu: hi sorry I have a hard time to find what Misha wants to eat

Misha: did you find it my dear?

Ryu: of course her you go pizza ethnic deluxe special

Misha: thank you my dear but you've forgot something

Ryu: huh?

Misha: the strawberry, melon, mango juice

Ryu: I didn't here you go

Misha: thanks how about you my dear what is your food?

Ryu: same as always sushi

Misha: I'm sorry that I didn't prepare our lunch today promise I'll make our lunch for tomorrow

Ryu: it's ok

Millena: my dear? Give a grip Misha who give you the permission to call Ryu that way!

Ryu: I' am because I'm her husband now if you don't mind will you leave us alone we will eat our lunch

Sakuno: Ryu Misha told me that she's pregnant is it true?

Ryu: yes at first I thought that we should use contraceptives at the first place but this is a gift from God so I gladly accept it

Sakuno: your so fast Ryu

Ryu: nah… it so happen that Misha is fertile that night, then boom she's pregnant now

Misha: do you think that I can do it?

Sakuno: what Misha?

Misha: to be a mother at this age I don't know if I can do it

Sakuno: don worry Misha I know that you can do it

Ryu: Sakuno's right Misha I know that you can do it and besides I'm here to help you I'm your husband remember

After nine months I gave birth to our first baby girl she has a long chestnut brown hair a crimson eyes and a porcelain white skin and named her Reiko I stayed at the hospital for three months normally when a pregnant woman gave birth she will stay at the hospital for two months but it's different the doctor said that I should stay at the hospital that long for some observations and after three months I finally get out of the hospital

Ryu: Misha

Misha: what is it my dear?

Ryu: isn't it it's your birthday when you gave birth to Reiko?

Misha: yes she and I have the same birthday

We are walking in park back then and I was still sitting at the wheel chair

Ryu: want something to drink?

Misha: yes

Ryu: what kind of drink do you want?

Misha: umm… mango juice

Ryu: ok wait here

Misha: ok

Ryu went to the vending machine to buy some drinks and after a moment he returned

Ryu: here you go

Misha: thanks

Ryu: (sigh)

Misha: huh is there something wrong?

Ryu: no just don't mind me

Reiko: waaa….

Misha: are you hungry Reiko? Ryu we should go home now

Ryu: why you can gave her milk here?

Misha: I know but the doctor said that I should breast fed her in order for her to grow healthy

Ryu: ok

We went to our house and there I breast fed Reiko and while I was doing that Ryu went outside I don't know why

Ryu: (sigh) what's wrong with me! She's my wife there's nothing wrong about having a baby

Sakuno: why are you saying those?

Ryu: Sakuno!

Sakuno: are you feeling guilty?

Ryu: why should I feel guilty?

Sakuno: or is there something wrong?

Ryu: maybe there's something wrong

Sakuno: what is it tell me?

Ryu: it's about womanizing

Sakuno: you are womanizing!

Ryu: no I just fell that way when I say a beautiful or let's say gorgeous woman or girl I cant take my eyes off her and I want to be her boyfriend

Sakuno: oh boy that's a thing that you should forget about it's wrong you know that you are married now

Ryu: I know sometimes I blame this tradition of our family I cant enjoy being single and at this age being single is the best stage on a boy or man because you can womanize at all times you can hang out with your friends

Sakuno: so you are saying that you don't love Misha now?

Ryu: no I love her!

Sakuno: then forget about those things and concentrate to your family

Ryu: I guess your right but…

Sakuno: but what?

Ryu: it's nothing

Sakuno: listen if you have a feeling that you don't love Misha anymore or you have a feeling of womanizing or much worst if there's a hindrance on the relationship of the two of you I know a place where you can call for help

Ryu: where Sakuno?

Sakuno: at there church

Ryu: you mean I will call for help from a priest?

Sakuno: well that's one thing but if temptation is conquering you call for him and I'm sure that he will help you

Ryu: I don't get it whose "him"?

Sakuno: God there's no impossible from him he can do anything and I mean anything

Ryu: ok thanks Sakuno

Sakuno: hey where are you going?

Ryu: to that place

Ryu went to the church and after an hour he returned

Misha: where have you been my dear?

Ryu: I just take a little walk umm… Misha where is she?

Misha: if you're talking about is Reiko she's sleeping now

Ryu: Misha I want to talk to you about something

Misha: what is it?

Ryu: what is you've found out that I'm womanizing?

Misha: I will be very furious to you why did you ask that don't tell me you're womanizing?

Ryu: no I wont do that to you I love you why should I do that!

Misha: I understand you

Then suddenly a knock on our door broke our conversation when I opened the door it was Steven he has a short deep black hair a hazel eyes and a porcelain brown skin

Misha: oh Steven what took you our house?

Steven: I just want to see you Misha can I come in?

Misha: sure

I lead Steven to our living room

Misha: here have a sit

Steven: thanks

Steven sits on one of the sofa

Steven: Misha flowers for you

Misha: thank you Steven

Steven: say you're getting lovelier than the last time I say you

Misha: thanks say what took you here in our place

Steven: I just want you to know that I will continue with my studies here and we will be together again and we can continue our relationship you know what I mean

Misha: we don't have that kind of relationship as far as I can remember

Steven: ok maybe I'm wrong but I'm sure for one thing that we made promise to each other

Misha: what promise?

Steven: that I will be your husband in the future

Misha: but we where kids back then we don't know practically about those things

Steven: but a promise is a promise

Misha: I know that

Steven: so we were getting married

Misha: we cant!

Steven: what do you mean we cant?

Misha: we cant it's because…

Steven: don't you like me?

Misha: I like you but that doesn't mean that I will marry you

Steven: (sigh) ok then meet me at the park near the hotdog stand tomorrow three o'clock at the afternoon

Misha: but why?

Steven: just go

The next afternoon I went to the park on the exact time he said and on the exact place

Steven: Misha will you marry me?

Misha: I said it to you yesterday I cant marry you!

Steven: but why Misha?

Misha: it's because…

Steven: why don't you tell me?

Misha: …

Steven grabs my shoulders

Steven: come on tell me!

Misha: because I'm married now that why I can marry you!

Steven releases me

Steven: what you're kidding right?

Misha: I'm not kidding look at my left ring finger

Steven saw our wedding ring

Steven: that's not true Misha you promised me that you would marry me!

Misha: I know but…

Steven: but what Misha!

Misha: I all happen so fast I, I can't explain it either the first thing I knew we where friends then next we are married I don't know how'd it happen I happen so fast

Steven: who is he!

Misha: huh?

Steven: what is the name of that guy who stole you away from me!

Misha: …

Steven: tell me!

Misha: Steven you're hurting me!

Steven: tell me who is he!

Ryu: you're hurting my wife!

Steven: so you are her husband eh?

Ryu: indeed

Steven: who are you to marry Misha!

Ryu: I'm just an ordinary person same as you who fell in love with Misha

Steven: hump! How much do you know about Misha eh?

Ryu: umm… all I know is she is a very loving and caring person

Steven: so you don't know much about Misha isn't it? Poor you

Ryu: what!

Steven: you don't know her dark secret didn't you?

Ryu: what dark secret?

Steven: that her father raped her!

Ryu: stop it!

Ryu punched Steven on his face and Steven fell on the ground

Steven: believe it or not it's the truth

Ryu: let's go Misha

We left Steven on the ground and that night on the veranda of our house

Misha: Ryu

Ryu: Misha tell me is it true?

Misha: yes its true

I moved closer to Ryu

Ryu: did you say that your father left you?

Misha: yes he left us I was ten back then when he left us

Ryu: so how come that he raped you and I know that you are pure when we faced the altar because you know…

Misha: yes your right

Ryu: so how come?

Misha: he just raped me orally the whole time it all happen when I was nine one night while mom was on her relatives because she is needed there I don't know why, when I was going to sleep my dad entered my room and he grabbed my hand and he said that he want to have fun with me I don't know what he means so I agree and then it all happen he told me to open my mouth so I do it and then he told me to close my eyes and I agree again and then suddenly I feel something was inserted in my mouth then it all happens he raped me orally the only

Ryu: that's why he left the two of you isn't it?

Misha: well yes

Ryu: what happen next?

Misha: you really want to know it?

Ryu: yes you're my wife right?

Misha: ok anyway it happen again and again and again until one night on the day of my birthday he told me that he want to insert his you know what to my… oh you know it

Ryu: yes I know it you're ten that night right?

Misha: yes I disagree he forces me to do it but I disagree and thankfully my mom arrived from her trip so technically it didn't happen he always wants me to swallow he's you know… at first I cant but get used to it and I can swallow it and then the next morning my mom told my dad to left us alone she throw all of my dad's stuffs off the window and then he left

Ryu: so if you and mom the only person knows about it how come Steven knows it?

Misha: because he accidentally read my diary I left it at the living room and he came by and saw it and he read it now I don't have the guts to show my self to class tomorrow

Ryu: don't worry I'll protect you

Misha: no I will face this alone you always protect me this time I will stand on my own feet

Ryu: ok but if you are having a hard time to defend your self I will help ya ok?

Misha: ok

The next morning at our school every one is looking at me I know that every one know my secret and it's all Steven's fault he posted my deepest darkest secret on the bulletin board so technically everyone saw it

Millena: Misha

Misha: yes?

Millena: dirty girl!

Misha: what?

Millena: I know what's your secret we ALL know your darkest secret how dare you to marry Ryu you're a dirty girl like Mary Magdalene!

Misha: even Mary Magdalene had a chance to change her life and she became a saint!

Millena: yeah, yeah sure but you are still a dirty girl

Misha: I was a victim of rape

Millena: what do you expect from us sympathy? You seduced your own dad for pleasure!

Misha: I didn't seduce my dad and I would never do that on the first place!

Millena: so why he would do that to you eh?

Misha: because…

Millena: come on explain it!

Misha: I don't know what gets in to his mind to do that thing to me!

Millena: I don't care what gets into his mind all I know is you're a dirty girl

I slap my palm on Millena's face

Misha: you don't know what it feels like to be treated that way by your own father and you don't know all about it because you didn't became a victim of it so don't tell those things because you don't know what it feels like!

Millena: …

Misha: you know what I feel when my dad I doing those things to me? I feel disgusted to my self I have the will to not to allow him to do those things to me but I didn't because he is too strong for me whatever I do to resist it he will easily manipulate me to do the things he want!

While I was saying those, tears from my eyes where flowing and I didn't recognize that and the next thing I knew I was on the rooftop of our school

Misha: (sigh)

Ryu: Misha are you ok?

Misha: yes I'm ok they don't know what it feels to be like this and they don't know what really happen

Ryu: you cant blame anyone it's natural for us to be judgmental in this kind of thing

Misha: (sigh) I guess you're right

Ryu: hey look the cherry blossom trees

Misha: the flowers are blooming!

Ryu: you know you are like that

Misha: huh?

Ryu: you are like those cherry blossoms even they are fallen they are still beautiful like you even though you are down indeed you remain beautiful inside your self you know I'm luck to marry a girl like you

Misha: (blushing) thanks

Ryu: I hope that you remain the same till the end of our days Misha

Misha: promise I will

And that night while we are walking home a car hits the two of us we are rushed towards to the nearest hospital but…

Hikari: cant you do anything about it doctor!

Doc.: I'm sorry but they lost too much blood

Hikari: but we can find a blood donor right?

Doc.: yes that's the first thing we had in mind but there's a problem

Ruri: what is it doc.?

Doc.: we don't have enough time to find their donors the two of them had the rarest blood type of all their blood type was AB both positive and negative it approximately appears one in a billion babies born and that one is the two of them

Misha: mom

Hikari: what is it my dear?

Misha: where is Ryu?

Hikari: he's on your side

I looked at him for the last time

Misha: mom I want you to transfer my blood into Ryu's body so that he will live

Hikari: are you sure about this?

Misha: (sniff) yes mom and please take care of our daughter for me

Hikari: (sniff) don't say that we will find a donor

Misha: Moms please just do what I want

Ruri: (sniff) if that is what you want doctor do what she says

I hold Ryu's hand for the last time and them suddenly I feel drowsy

Misha: (sniff) Ryu I will love you till the end of time and… I will never ever… forget you

Ryu: (sniff) same as me Misha

That's the last word I heard

Doc.: oh no!

Ruri: what happen doctor!

Doc.: Ryu has left us also

Ruri: (sniff) doc. Do something please he's the only one I have

Hikari: can you do anything?

Doc.: I'm sorry I cant revive him he has may fractures on his body even if we revive him he will be comatose for the rest of his life

Same as me Misha those are the words that keep on going into my mind I know I was dead but I can take it away from my mind

Ryu: Misha

Misha: Ryu?

Ryu: I Misha

Misha: Ryu what are you doing here?

Ryu: I pass away few minutes after you passed away

Misha: so our daughter was alone

Ryu: no she still got our mothers and our personal fairies right?

Misha: yes

Ryu: let's watch her from here

Misha: ok Ryu

Ryu: form this point we will never experience hurt again

Misha: I know we are with our father in heaven and what he said is true those who believe in his only begotten son will never perish but have an eternal life and happiness

From the heavens we saw our family, friends at our funeral we also saw Millena she said to my tomb "sorry" don't worry Millena I forgive you and it was raining on that day

Sakuno: (sniff) they were too young to die (sniff)

Ruri: (sniff) we can't do anything about it that's what our father wants (sniff)

Sakuno: (sniff) they fulfill their promise to each other that they will never leave each other's side forever (sniff)

Ryoma: it's raining looks like the heavens are with us

We are happy now where we are in the arms of our father in heaven and we will still fulfill our promise to each other we will love and never leave each other side now and forever and the cherry blossoms remain as a symbol of our love and as our family and friends saw the cherry blossoms they always remember us their hearts.

END.


End file.
